Segundos ternamente repulsivos
by Nikari Potter
Summary: Quando Tom e Gina se despedem, os sentimentos não conseguem se reprimir como devem. E a negação do amor torna-se apenas uma confirmação do envolvimento impróprio e insólito.


**Segundos ternamente repulsivos**

Nota da autora: A música não está separada em suas estrofes originais, dispus a letra de acordo com sua relação com Tom e Gina. Portanto, cada conjunto de versos ilustra o que cada um sente e vive. Não tendo experiência em escrever fics desse casal, é possível vocês encontrarem aqui uma interpretação incomum para o relacionamento deles. Esta música somente foi usada porque tinha a ver com o momento. Diante de uma observação em um comentário, primeiro Tom narra, depois Gina, e assim sucessivamente. As narrações deles estão separadas pelas partes da música.

Música: Vai

Intérprete: Paulo Ricardo

_Vai_

_Já não há motivos pra ficar agora_

_Pegue tudo que é seu e vá embora_

Não preciso mais dela. Enfraquecida, não serve para absolutamente nada. Tentei sutilmente alertá-la que cumprira minhas ordens de forma exemplar, apesar de certas falhas causadas pela sua meninice. Mas ela ignorou ou não entendeu o aviso, de forma que apoderei-me demais de seu corpo, pois ela permitiu. Mas é problema dela. Eu não mandei se aproximar tanto durante esse tempo que estivemos juntos.

Agora, tenho de suportar ela se entristecer visivelmente por minha causa, vê-la diante de mim suplicando para que eu não machuque mais seu coração. Não sei se consigo fazer isso, somente insisto em mandar meus olhos pararem de persegui-la com essa voracidade estranha. Gina me deixa estranho.

_Alguma coisa aconteceu_

_Algo que havia se perdeu_

_O que um dia foi um grande amor_

Confiar nele não foi a melhor atitude que tomei. Mas bloquear a satisfação de ter a atenção de alguém que se envolvia em minhas aflições profundas sem me esquecer, era uma coisa impossível de se fazer. Não sei definir. Amor ou necessidade, o fato é que sentindo que ele vai me abandonar pela primeira vez e jogar-me fora como fiz com o diário, pretendo não esmorecer, independente do que ele resolva fazer comigo nessa Câmara.

Uma prisão voluntária e controversa é esse olhar que ele me dirige.

- Por que você não pára de me ferir?

Acho que ele ouviu. Minhas pernas bambas quase me derrubaram ajoealhada perante Tom, que não é mais um mero espectro ou folha que responde. Queria tocá-lo... Perder-me mais não é perigoso. O pior já aconteceu.

_Me abrace mas não chore, por favor_

_Melhor dizer adeus e não guardar rancor_

_Não vamos trocar ressentimentos_

_Melhor a gente dar um tempo_

_Tentar deixar pra trás o que passou_

Ao ver uma pequena lágrima formar-se nos olhos da pequena, não condoí-me demais. Apenas importa que ela pare com essa reação romântica e tola. Usei-a, e ela não parece se enraivecer o bastante por isso. Portanto, terei raiva por nós dois, pois este laço que nos une precisa se desintegrar rapidamente, assim como começou. Ainda que não haja laço algum, porque o coração dela pulsa, e o meu quando fez isso eu soube reprimir me e reconhecer o ridículo, o absurdo de me sentir protegido e realmente amado quando fico com ela.

Discutir o que aconteceu é desnecessário. Ela vai se lembrar de mim como uma má passagem antes de morrer. Inútil pensar o contrário. Eu nunca tive um abraço quando tinha o direito insano de possuir esse tipo de desejo. Não será agora que desistirei de resistir a um ímpeto desgraçado! Olhe-me com ódio, criaturinha! Não me corrompa! Preciso me despedir de você friamente, me ajude!

Mas pode chegar perto, tentar me tocar. Somente continue forte, me ajude um pouco a resistir a você.

_Vai_

_E leve com você meu coração_

_Porque eu já não preciso dele não_

_Pois tudo que ele trouxe foi desilusão_

_Vai_

_Mas saiba que você não foi capaz_

_De amar a quem te amou demais_

Bobagem a dor que sinto por tê-lo longe. Ele não me ama. Eu não o amo. Mas o quero perto, mesmo sabendo o quanto isto é errado. O coração aprendeu a tapear-me com cada enrascada! Mesmo perdendo quase todas as forças físicas, almejo abraçá-lo e ver se nossa união tratou-se de sonho. E eu gostaria que fosse, porque assim conseguiria alcançá-lo realmente. Do modo mais impuro e incerto.

A mão dele estava estendida para mim. Seria uma ilusão? Se eu não arriscasse, talvez ficasse na dúvida a vida toda, pois aquilo era uma despedida.

- Posso?

- Se não pudesse, eu não estaria lhe estendendo a mão.

Estremeci ao tentar tocá-lo. Ainda estava longe de ser real como nos meus sonhos (porque não tive só pesadelos durante este ano letivo). Acho que ele detestou o fato de eu ter recuado bruscamente ao sentir sua frieza na pele. Mas disfarçava isso tão rápido...

Doía esta indiferença que ele mostrou com a minha explícita saudade e decepção pelo mal que me causou, por ter me conquistado. Pode ter vivido só, mas eu dei afeto a ele. Entreguei-me até os ossos, para receber isso! Ele tinha razão, sou tola. Harry também deveria achar.

_E que jamais poderá te esquecer_

_Agora vai_

_E vê se não olha pra trás_

_A vida é o que você faz_

_E é melhor apenas que você_

_Vire suas costas, bata a porta_

_E se vá_

Ao tornar a vitória concreta, eu sei que meu ser embebedará-se do genuíno poder merecido e tentador, e a esquecerei. Não haverá lugar para essa sensação insólita. Para a vontade de trazê-la ao meu lado e torná-la escrava terna. Ou seria eu o escravo do que sentimos?

Inferno! Caia logo, morra, liberte sua alma desse corpo mirrado e pálido. Junte-se aos anjos e aproveite para procurar ser um anjo negro, e quem sabe um dia podemos nos completar e entrelaçar em perversidade.

Por hora, cesse esse contato visual, esse pouco calor emanado que consegue me envolver e enfurecer. Renda-se. Permita que eu prossiga e você também, cada qual com seu destino.

Adoro ser o culpado de sua sorte maldita de desejar-me.

_Agora vai_

_E vê se não olha pra trás_

_A vida é o que você faz_

_E apesar de tudo terminar_

_Eu te amo ainda_

Saia da mente, saia de mim! Sempre esteve amargurado porque merecia a solidão e a crueldade alheia, isso sim. Escreveu a vida por letras tortas e nem depois de morto fez questão de consertar isso!

Latejava devagar e fortemente o pulsar de meu sangue. Acabou. E repreendi-me por não me arrepender de tê-lo encontrado. Caso isto for amor, é bom mesmo que eu me vá, pois não consigo me perdoar por tamanha insensatez. Choro porque você não estará aqui, não mais. Talvez nunca esteve.

_E acho que sempre vou te amar_

Acredito em lapsos passageiros, assim como há sementes atrofiadas. Esta é a sentença de nosso semi-sentimento falso e irritante. Você não me importará, será uma em meio à massa que perecerá diante de mim.

Mas as sementes, mesmo sem crescer, não somem.

_Mesmo sem você_

_Eu vou tentar recomeçar_

Caso eu sobreviva, não enxergarei tudo da mesma forma nem dormirei em paz. Você quer me ensinar a te ignorar, odiar ou esquecer, e eu o farei. Mesmo que agora me compadeça de sua alma que um dia foi boa, que me dominou sem querer atingir o máximo da benevolência dos sentimentos desconhecidos e reprimidos pela severidade impiedosa da sua vingança. Mas você atingiu-me e tenho certeza que retribuí o gesto. Não te vejo mais... Porém, seu reflexo gravou-se em mim.

_Vai..._

Dez segundos para um bruxo arder na brasa do inferno sem fim e não se culpar por querer que sua amada beije os lábios frios e insensíveis a tudo diferente dela.

Apodreça dentro de mim, querida Gina, para não deixar-me só.


End file.
